This is a request for an award to support a summer research program for outstanding undergraduate students and a summer program of organized educational experiences for undergraduate and high school students. Training in the environmental health sciences is crucial to fill the needs of both society and academia. Heightened public awareness and concern about chemicals in the environment elicit a continuing strong demand for toxicologists and other environmental scientists, for effective governmental regulators and for scientists who understand how chemical interactions with biological systems can precipitate or modulate disease states. This program will recruit and train the most talented students with a goal of increasing the pool of environmental health scientists who can have the greatest impact on improving human health and preventing disease. The investigators view this program as a mechanism to provide the most gifted undergraduates recruited at the University of California, Davis with the opportunity for 1) an intensive summer research experience in the area of environmental health combined with 2) educational experiences that will support informed career decisions in the environmental health sciences and provide a framework for understanding major issues in this arena. These experiences will undoubtedly encourage students to pursue graduate research in the environmental health sciences and increase the pool of graduate applicants in environmental health sciences at a national as well as local level.